Dragon Jade
Category:Terminology Dragon Jades are items that replace Potential Codes and suffixes in modifying armor and weapons. Overview Potentials and suffixes were introduced to add stats and effects to a character's equipment. Items called Potential Codes were used to add or remove potentials, while suffixes were crafted by combining desired equipment, suffix materials and purified monster crystals. Both features had issues: potentials acquired by items relied on RNG, while suffix crafting involved repetitive hunting of mob drops. Dragon Jades aims to make modifying armor and weapons easier by replacing both features with items that drop freely from dungeon clears and nests and can be used and removed directly. Types of Dragon Jades Offence Dragon Jades Level 40 to Level 80 These can be equipped on weapons and rings. They increase a main stat (Strength, Agility or Intellect) as well as Magic Attack, Physical Attack or Attribute Attack. Fatal Dragon Jades gives Critical and Critical Resistance instead. Level 90 & Level 93 These can be equipped on weapons and rings. They increase a main stat (Strength, Agility or Intellect) as well as Magic Attack, Physical Attack or Attribute Attack. Fatal Dragon Jades that increase Critical are no longer available. They can be enhanced to provide increased stats and will not be destroyed if enhancement fails. Defence Dragon Jades Level 40 to Level 80 These can be equipped on helm, top, bottom, gloves, shoes, necklace and earrings. They increase a main stat (Strength, Agility, Intellect or Vitality) or Attribute Resistance. Level 90 & Level 93 These can be equipped on helm, top, bottom, gloves, shoes, necklace and earrings. They increase a main stat (Strength, Agility or Intellect) as well as either Vitality or Critical. Dragon Jades that increase attribute resistance are no longer available. They can be enhanced to provide increased stats and will not be destroyed if enhancement fails. Variant Dragon Jade These can be equipped only on the Helm part of the character's armor. They can be purchased for 100 gold from the guild store. Initially, they only increase a main stat (Strength, Agility or Intellect) and Critical. However, upon enhancing, they will also increase Vitality, Max HP and all three main stats. The materials for enhancing variant dragon jades can only be obtained from guild content and guild nests. Variant Dragon Jades are not tradable and can be destroyed at any level if enhancement fails. Skill Dragon Jades Defensive Skill Dragon Jades All of these Skill Dragon Jades affect the wearer and also recovers wearer's HP (MP in PVP) by a fixed amount. These Dragon Jades can no longer be acquired and are only usable on older equipment that has a skill dragon jade slot. Offensive Skill Dragon Jades These Skill Dragon Jades affect enemies, and also increases wearer's damage by a fixed amount within the skill's duration. These Dragon Jades can no longer be acquired and are only usable on older equipment that has a skill dragon jade slot. Special Skill Dragon Jades These Skill Dragon Jades are only usable in PVE and can only be equipped on the Helm part of a character's armor. These Dragon Jades can no longer be acquired and are only usable on older helm that has a skill dragon jade slot. Elemental Conversion Dragon Jades These are commonly abbreviated as ECJ. When equipped, they change the element of the wearer's normal (non-elemental) attacks and skills to the corresponding element, at the cost of receiving a large penalty (of -15%) on that element's Attribute Attack. These Dragon Jades are categorised as an Offensive Dragon Jade, and can only be equipped on a character's Main Weapon. Category:Game Features